


J'ai brûlé Voldemort car le ministre me l'a demandé

by Memepotter952504



Series: Cadavres Exquis [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Funny, One Shot, Pyromania, Voldemort Dies (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Rufus Scrimgeour demande à Harry de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour détruire Voldemort, le réduire en cendres et l'enterrer.  Cela donna une idée saugrenue et pour le moins ... moldue au jeune Gryffondor.  Il partit de ce pas la mettre en application.
Series: Cadavres Exquis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215311
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	J'ai brûlé Voldemort car le ministre me l'a demandé

Harry se tenait dans le bureau du Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour. Ce dernier parlait depuis un long moment déjà.

« ... C'est bien clair, Mr Potter ? Tant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'est pas mort, brûlé jusqu'aux cendres et enterré, je ne pourrais pas dormir tranquille ! La sécurité de toute la communauté magique en dépend ! »

Le jeune homme angoissait, ne sachant pas trop comment il pourrait vaincre le mage noir avec ses maigres compétences en magie. Lord Voldemort avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui, et connaissait, en plus, une très grande variété de sorts, blancs comme noirs. Même si Harry se doutait qu'il allait utiliser les noirs. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait faire pour gagner et, surtout, s'en sortir vivant.

Puis, alors que le Ministre continuait de parler d'aide à la population, de sécurité, de déploiements d'aurors, ... Une idée vint germer dans l'esprit du gryffondor, héritier des Maraudeurs. Une lueur malicieuse éclairait son regard.

_'Brûlé jusqu'aux cendres ... Oui, bien sûr ... Cela pourrait le faire ... Il ne s'y attendra même pas !'_

Il se leva et interrompit le plus poliment du monde Scrimgeour en s'excusant mais il avait bon nombre de choses à faire et qu'il ne devait pas trainer pour rentrer à Poudlard continuer à suivre ses cours. Car oui, malgré le fait qu'il était sensé être le héros d'une guerre, le combattant principal, il restait encore un étudiant et qu'il n'aurait pas d'avenir s'il n'arrivait pas à avoir ses ASPICS ! Et il se voyait mal mettre sur son Curiculum Vitae _'J'ai vaincu Voldemort.'_ Ses futurs employeurs feraient à coup sûr une syncope. Non, avoir son diplôme serait une bien meilleure idée.

Il prit congé de Rufus Scrimgeour et sortit du Ministère de la Magie, par le coté moldu. Il avait quelques courses à faire avant de retourner à Poudlard, il avait un piège à préparer. Il alla dans un supermarché moldu et en ressorti avec de gros sacs, un sourire maraudeur suspendu à ses lèvres. Son père et Sirius seraient certainement fiers de lui, s'ils étaient présents. Il allait jouer un de ces tours au Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que létal, que le monde sorcier tout entier s'en souviendrait pour des générations et des générations.

Quand il rentra à Poudlard, il descendit immédiatement dans les cachots et investit la classe de potions de Severus Snape. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme soit encore dans la salle. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant sa voix froide et cassante.

« On frappe avant d'entrer, Mr Potter ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

« 20 points ... » Harry afficha une moue réflexive pendant quelques secondes avant de faire un immense sourire à son professeur. « Ce n'est pas très cher payé pour préparer un mauvais coup à Voldemort ! »

Severus Snape sentit la brûlure que lui causait le nom de son détesté Maître mais il était figé. Avait-il bien entendu ? Un mauvais coup ? Potter préparait un mauvais coup ? Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Nous savons, vous et moi, que si j'affronte Voldemort de face, je vais mourir. Alors je ne l'affronterai pas à la loyale ! » fit le jeune en sortant le contenu de ses sacs sur une paillasse.

En voyant les courses du garçon, Severus perdit son masque impassible pour montrer son choc. Il était là, devant son bureau, devant ses copies, en train de regarder Potter préparer son sale petit tour à faire pâlir James Potter et Sirius Black en même temps, et il le faisait la bouche ouverte.

Harry suspendit son mouvement dans une étape délicate de sa préparation. Il regardait son professeur. Il reposa lentement la bouteille qu'il tenait en main.

« Hmm ... professeur ... Est-ce que vous pourriez fermer votre bouche. Cela fait une trop belle piste d'atterrissage pour les mouches. Il serait malheureux que notre Maître des Potions meurt étouffé dans ses cachots à cause d'un misérable insecte, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Severus Snape referma bruyamment sa bouche et cligna deux fois des yeux.

« Que Merlin nous vienne en aide ! » s'exclama-t-il dans un murmure. « Un nouveau maraudeur en puissance ! »

Le gryffondor, ayant entendu le commentaire de son professeur, sourit.

« Prenez-vous en à Mr le Ministre. C'est lui qui m'a donné cette idée alléchante. »

« Il n'a certainement pas voulu dire cela, Potter ! »

« Non, en effet. Il a dit qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant que le corps de Voldemort ne serait pas devenu cendres et enterré. »

« Oui, mais là, Mr Potter, il n'y aura plus rien à enterrer ! »

« Pourquoi faire des obsèques à un homme comme lui ? Qui viendrait sur sa tombe de toute façon ? »

Le serpentard ne sut quoi répondre. Il soupira et se leva.

« Je vais vous aider. Je préfère être sûr que vous ne fassiez pas exploser ma classe, les cachots, ou même tout le château avec vos bêtises ! »

« Bienvenu chez les Maraudeurs, professeur, » sourit Harry en lui tendant une bouteille.

xXxXxXx

Harry marchait dans la Forêt Interdite. Le professeur Snape venait de lui donner ses souvenirs. Il les avait tous visualisés. L'homme était mort de la morsure de Nagini. Le gryffondor était resté à ses cotés jusqu'au bout. L'homme connaissait sa mère et lui en avait donné quelques souvenirs. Il en avait pleuré et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir remercier le serpentard pour son cadeau d'adieu si précieux. Il était d'autant plus déterminé à en finir avec Voldemort. Il avait, une fois de plus, tué une personne qui connaissait ses parents. Et pour une fois sa mère... Il en savait si peu sur elle, tellement peu ...

Severus Snape lui avait aussi fourni un autre souvenir, le plus crucial de tous. L'endroit exact où Voldemort et ses mangemorts se tenaient et où le sortilège était maintenu en place pour la petite surprise explosive. Il lui avait aussi laissé une potion pour qu'il puisse survivre à la surprise. L'homme lui avait fourni un souvenir en explication. Il avait promis sur la tombe de sa mère de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Et jamais l'homme n'avait failli à sa tache. Et une fois encore, même s'il ne serait pas là physiquement, il lui avait fourni tout le matériel nécessaire pour le protéger, et aussi protéger un minimum la forêt aux alentours pour pas qu'il y ait un désastre écologique.

Harry sortit un flacon de sa poche et en avala le contenu. Il sentit un frisson glacial le parcourir de part en part alors qu'une couche de protection froide l'entourait. Il sourit, il avait confiance, il pourrait être en plein milieu de sa mauvaise blague aux proportions gargantuesques, sans en pâtir.

Il s'avança alors vers la petite clairière où ils étaient tous réunis. Ils murmuraient tous.

« Je pensais qu'il viendrait, » disait Voldemort, déçu.

« Navré pour mon retard, » dit le jeune homme avec un sourire contrit. « Je me suis pris les pieds dans un bon nombre de racines pour venir. »

Tous les mangemorts le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Harry Potter avait-il avalé quelque chose pour s'excuser ainsi devant eux ? Le mage noir lui-même était quelque peu perturbé. Il n'en fit toutefois rien paraître, il s'en fichait royalement au final. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu soit venu à sa rencontre, qu'il soit là, et qu'il meurt de sa main. Il passa un de ses doigt fins et osseux sur sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres, son regard carmin plongé dans les yeux émeraudes brûlant de détermination.

« Harry Potter ... » sussurra-t-il lentement, jubilant à chaque syllabe alors qu'il tendait sa baguette en bois d'if vers le gryffondor. « Prépare-toi à mourir. »

« J'ai juste une dernière chose à dire, » demanda calmement le jeune homme.

Voldemort, magnanime, lui accorda ses dernières paroles.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« Au nom de mon père, au nom de ma mère, au nom de Sirius Black, au nom de Remus Lupin et au nom de Severus Snape, je me réjouis de vous dire ces dernières paroles. »

Il se concentra sur la magie autour de lui pour repérer le dernier sort lancé par le Maître des Potions. Il savait parfaitement où chercher et il était prêt à l'annuler.

« Et quelles sont-elles ? » demanda le mage noir, curieux.

« _Finite Incantatem, »_ répondit simplement Harry.

Le sort se dissipa et toutes les bouteilles qui lévitaient, invisibles, dans les airs tombèrent à terre autour de lui. Toutes explosèrent et un immense brasier à la chaleur étouffante l'entoura. Très vite, la clairière s'emplit des cris de peur mais surtout de douleur et d'agonie. Harry resta là jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne et qu'il ne reste plus qu'un lopin de terre fumante. Il ne restait rien. Pas même des corps. Severus Snape y avait veillé en ajoutant un sortilège à la mixture moldue pour la rendre encore plus efficace.

Il retourna ensuite au château où il fut très rapidement abordé par des aurors, avec Rufus Scrimgeour en tête. Ce dernier était avant tout un auror avant de devenir Ministre.

« Voldemort est mort, » dit le Survivant avec force et assurance.

« Où est son corps ? » demanda le Ministre à la crinière de lion.

« Quel corps ? »

« Qu'as-tu fait Harry ? » demanda Hermione qui s'était approchée.

« Rien de bien spécial. J'ai balancé sur lui et ses Mangemorts l'équivalent de 300 litres de coktails molotov auto-inflammable magique. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama la gryffondor. « Impossible. Cela n'existe pas. »

« Cela n' _existait_ pas, » corrigea Harry avec un sourire. « J'ai eu l'idée du cocktail molotov, le professeur Snape l'a améliorée. Il ne reste plus que des cendres ! »

Il sortit sa baguette et la posa sur sa tempe pour en retirer quelques souvenirs. Il les rangea dans un flacon que lui tendait sa meilleure amie.

« Voici le plan que le professeur Snape et moi-même avons concocté et la preuve qu'ils sont tous morts dans la forêt interdite. »

Rufus Scrimgeour prit la fiole de souvenirs et regarda le jeune homme partir. Harry se dirigea vers le bord du lac noir et dirigea ses pensées vers les personnes qui l'avaient aimé et/ou guidé durant toutes ces années. Ses parents, son parrain, Remus, Tonks, Fred, ... Snape.

« Nous avons gagné, » murmura-t-il au vent, priant pour qu'il apporte ce message aux défunts afin qu'ils reposent en paix.


End file.
